User talk:68.32.75.181
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Thunder Lazuli page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dennyfeline (Talk) 06:31, June 14, 2010 Aristorcats Hey I was going to make Wiley Kat be the dominant female again. Aniju Aura 16:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't edit someone user page. That isn't for anyone else but the owner to edit it. All the African Meerkat Project is the AMP not the SAMP and ask people before you edit their mob.Aniju Aura 17:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sid Visious died so Finn MacCool joined the JaXX group. RE:Kool Kat Mob Okay but make an ancount first, it would be easier for me to find you. Also Cheetara and Wiley Kat are the Van Helsing males aunts. That's a bit weird for mating. How about using different females. I'll give you some of the Aristocats females. They would be the cousins of the Van Helsing males but they have different fathers so they would be less related or you can have some other females but ask me first. Some of the them have plans. I wanted a Hawkey Cruise relationship with Cheetara and Wiley Kat. I was going to make a Cool Cat mob and a Top Cat so don't use those names. Aniju Aura 03:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) New Mob I have some female meerkat I don't want. You can have them a make a new mob. They are Jenny (VICM002), Lillian (VICF006) , Katie (VICF008) and Tilly (VICF010) from the Incas Mob. They left the group in August 2010. Normally the oldest female becomes the dominant but somtimes a younger one can too. You can make a new mob for them. Aniju Aura 07:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) What happen to Vince? I made him join your group after he left the Vampires? Thunder has TB so be careful, he might infect the othe rmembers.Thunder is older then the other males so he would most likely take dominance. Anyways what do you need help with and can you make an ancount so I can find you. And you can put what mobs and meerkat articles you make. We need more resistered users at this site. Aniju Aura 06:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thunder I Made Thunder leave Kool Kats. I don't know what to do with him now. Thunder probaly would go back to the Nequoia since he can't rejoin the Whiskers. I think if he kept roving he would be apart of the Chuckle Bros. He probably would be seen at other groups as a rover. Aniju Aura 07:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Buzz from the Van Helsing died in October of 2009. He got killed by the Baobab along with Kapau Kakoo. Vince being the oldest would probably over throw the dominant male and become the new dominant male and leave Thunder to me. I'll take care of him. Aniju Aura 07:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC)